howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - A shipment coming into Huttsgalor.jpg DF - Quite a big shipment today.jpg DF - And one oversized.jpg DF - You there.jpg DF - Excuse me dock worker.jpg DF - Duggard saying his own name.jpg DF - Gives it extra.jpg DF - What can I do for you lad.jpg Df - Where might I find.jpg DF - Just take the north path.jpg DoubleFinked-199-Duggard1.jpg DoubleFinked-200-Duggard2.jpg DoubleFinked-201-BouncingBy.jpg DoubleFinked-202-Duggard3.jpg DoubleFinked-203-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-204-AnEggAndAFinke.jpg DoubleFinked-208-Duggard4.jpg Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - An endless winter.jpg MM - Having heard Haggis baa.jpg MM - Out of his tent.jpg MM - The vikings seeing what Haggis doing.jpg MM - He definitley saw his shadow.jpg MM - And the spring festival.jpg MM - That one's in August.jpg MM - Finngard about to grab a lantern.jpg MM - We decorate them.jpg MM - Can we decorate.jpg MM - All the good luck.jpg MM - launch at moonrise.jpg MM - We need to clear away.jpg MM - Leyla cracking her knuckles.jpg MM - He's a lot braver than I thought.jpg MM - Like most of Magnus' inventions.jpg MM - Leyla speechless.jpg MM - Leyla saying how.jpg MM - We don't just fly around.jpg MM - Duggard saying nice work.jpg MM - The time has come to crown.jpg MM - Duggard trying to put the special helmet on Magnus.jpg MM - Magnus wearking the special helmet.jpg MM - I never could have done.jpg MM - Leyla about to grab more bags of seed.jpg MM - Leyla having grabbed a bag of seed.jpg MM - I order you.jpg MM - Huttsgalor doesn't need you anymore.jpg MM - To plant the field.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - Magnus once again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Duggard seeing the dragons returning.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Duggard angry with Magnus.jpg MM - Duggard having said destruction.jpg MM - Duggard looking for the helmet back from Magnus.jpg MM - Magnus giving the helmet back to Duggard.jpg MM - Or queen if you prefer.jpg MM - Leyla named the new spring queen.jpg MM - Duggard putting the speical helmet on Leyla.jpg MM - Leyla looking at the helmet.jpg MM - Burple having scooped up Leyla.jpg MM - The townspeople gasping.jpg MM - Magnus noticing what happened.jpg MM - That was unfortunate.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg MM - To light up the sky.jpg MM - The Huttsgalorians sitting waiting.jpg MM - Hey chief.jpg MM - Haggis having seen his shadown again.jpg "Game of Horns" GOH - Duggard blowing the horn.jpg GOH - People and dragons.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - Time to celebrate our history.jpg GOH - And the poetry night.jpg GOH - If anyone wants to play.jpg GOH - Just one moment.jpg GOH - All fifty two different events.jpg GOH - The game of horns is on.jpg GOH - Out of reach.jpg GOH - Elbone saying question.jpg GOH - Anyone who wants to can play.jpg GOH - High noon tomorrow.jpg GOH - Welcome to the game of horns.jpg GOH - May the best Viking win.jpg GOH - Duggard going into the great hall.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - I am totally not okay.jpg GOH - As strong as Burple's breath.jpg GOH - You're Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Case of the stomach cramps.jpg GOH - I believe in you.jpg GOH - Duggard having heard what Leyla said.jpg GOH - Thank you Aggro.jpg GOH - Now if you'll excuse me.jpg GOH - Duggad saying yeah.jpg GOH - Duggard trying to do a sit up.jpg GOH - Competitors to your places.jpg GOH - The arrow coming back at Elbone.jpg GOH - This is my event.jpg GOH - Dead eye Duggard.jpg GOH - Duggard somewhat distracted by the light.jpg GOH - Duggard having shot the arrow.jpg GOH - I believe it was Utgard the Unfair.jpg GOH - Next up nail driving.jpg GOH - Duggard putting a nail in the board.jpg GOH - Elbone having let go of his hammer.jpg GOH - Tree climbing.jpg GOH - Duggard unable to reach the third branch.jpg GOH - Duggard about to try to pick up the big rock.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Ah, Leyla Dak.jpg GOH - Boulder tossing.jpg GOH - How far can you toss it.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon tossing rocks.jpg GOH - Duggard not liking what he is seeing.jpg GOH - Duggard running around in circles.jpg GOH - Uh chief.jpg GOH - Run in a circle and scream competition.jpg GOH - Duggard saying yes.jpg GOH - To tell you the truth.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - Hearing someone tearing up.jpg GOH - It wasn't me.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I Duggard the decisive.jpg GOH - As part of my clan.jpg GOH - Then I'll start adopting.jpg GOH - No matter.jpg GOH - Let's get to work.jpg GOH - Duggard giving a thumbs up.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - Elbone having sat down.jpg GOH - The boulder having gone farther than Magnus' boulder.jpg GOH - Duggard's team celebrating.jpg GOH - Apple picking.jpg GOH - Right before Elbone's turn.jpg GOH - Dugard looking to the dragon's for help.jpg GOH - The tree having been hit with the power blast.jpg GOH - Duggard buried in a pile of apples.jpg GOH - Duggard you're the winner.jpg GOH - Duggard seeing the hoard of chickens coming at him.jpg GOH - Duggard being run over by chickens.jpg GOH - A bunch of chickens around the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Duggard dancing.jpg GOH - Duggard, Dak and Winger dancing.jpg GOH - The crowd throwing flowers.jpg GOH - Time for our final event.jpg GOH - Having heard the name of the final event.jpg GOH - Prepping for the race.jpg GOH - Maybe this is a family event.jpg GOH - Ah leaping Loki.jpg GOH - The race having started.jpg GOH - Please oh please.jpg GOH - About to grab Duggard.jpg GOH - Boy am I glad to see you.jpg GOH - Burple give it all you've got.jpg GOH - This is all I've got.jpg GOH - Burple said.jpg GOH - Don't worry abut it lad.jpg GOH - Next stop Thornbane valley.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Thornbane Valley.jpg GOH - Burple avoiding the Tangle vines.jpg GOH - The tangle vine having gotten one of Burple's legws.jpg GOH - Just keep running.jpg GOH - Burple having picked Duggard back up.jpg GOH - The mechano dragon going through Boiling Springs Valley.jpg GOH - Burple not knowing what to do.jpg GOH - Sliding down the rock pile.jpg GOH - Burple and the others having landed.jpg GOH - Steam starting to come out of a geyser.jpg GOH - Burple having jumped away from the Geyser.jpg GOH - Clumsiness.jpg GOH - Starting to walk on the ice.jpg GOH - We're right behind them laddy.jpg GOH - Yes I can.jpg GOH - Sliding on the ice.jpg GOH - Burple out of control.jpg GOH - No I can't.jpg GOH - Heading for the snowbank.jpg GOH - Burple having come through the bushes.jpg GOH - Burple coming to a stop.jpg GOH - We can still win this.jpg GOH - Duggard saying look.jpg GOH - Burple saying see.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Burps.jpg GOH - Over there is the Belzium cave.jpg GOH - And we just had seconds.jpg GOH - You know what you.jpg GOH - It's lack of confidence.jpg GOH - Big purple boulder.jpg GOH - Burple telling Leyla and Duggard to get off.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard having gotten off Burple.jpg GOH - Burple about to start rolling.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard watching Burple roll down the mountain.jpg GOH - Leyla and Duggard running to Burple.jpg GOH - Hannahr pointing up to the cheifly helmet of chiefdom.jpg GOH - And claim.jpg GOH - The chiefly helmet of chiefdom back on Duggard's head.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla running up to Duggard.jpg GOH - Dak and Leyla hugging Duggard again.jpg GOH - Having hopped on Winger and Summer.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Duggard / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2